smallvilleguidefandomcom-20200214-history
Savior
Episode Summary ---- Clark decides that he is ready to start his training at the Fortress, but Jor-El insists that he return to Metropolis to cut his ties with Lois before he begins. Lois reappears in the city with no recollection of vanishing, and her investigation into a monorail crash brings her into contact with a new reporter named John Corben... who is opposed to the Red and Blue Blur. Meanwhile, Chloe's friendship with Clark deteriorates when he refuses to use the Legion ring to save Jimmy; Oliver turns down a dark path, and Zod makes his entrance at the Luthor mansion. ---- Full Recap At her watchtower, Chloe calls the police again to get answers about her report on the disappearance of her cousin Lois. She hacks into the computer systems and they cut her off. Suddenly Chloe hears a noise and grabs a gun to go investigate. Dr. Emil Hamilton comes in and when she wonders if Oliver sent her, he tells her that Oliver and the other members of his team have gone their separate ways out of guilt for their involvement in Jimmy's death. When Chloe points out that Clark has similar feelings, Hamilton notes that he's dong so without a sidekick. There's a flash of electricity on a Metropolis monorail and Lois appears in a burst of light, the Legion ring on her hand. There's another flash of light and a black-clad woman appears and attacks Lois. She fights back as the train goes out of control from the electrical discharges. It goes off the track and Lois slams into a window, knocking herself unconscious. Clark catches the train and finds himself face-to-face with the unconscious Lois. He sets the train down and superspeeds away before she can see him. Lois goes out and sees where Clark has inscribed the El-family inscription on a wall with his heat vision. On the rooftops above, Clark looks down on the city, wearing a black uniform with a similar symbol on his chest. Clark returns to the Fortress and is immersed information provided by the construct of his father. Jor-El notes that he is distracted and wonders if he's ready. When Clark insists he's done everything Jor-El has asked and wonders why he can't fly, Jor-El notes that he still thinks of himself as human and he needs to deal with his emotions instead of avoiding them. Chloe visits Lois at the hospital and it's clear that Lois doesn't remember what has happened since she fought with Tess and disappeared. She realizes that the Red-Blue Blur saved her and saved Chloe from Doomsday as well. Lois remembers she was supposed to meet with the Red-Blue Blur at midnight and runs out, leaving the Legion ring behind. She gets to the phone booth just after midnight and believes that the Blur is watching. She calls out, saying that he can trust her and she wants to thank him for helping Chloe. Lois gets no response. In New York City, Clark goes to the top of the Statue of Liberty and leaps off, trying to fly. He fails and the mental construct caused by Jor-El ends. It warns that Clark's compassion is both his greatest strength and weakness. Clark asks what he needs to deal with and Jor-El says that he already knows. Clark realizes that he needs to say goodbye to Lois. A the Luthor manor, a man walks in and meets with two of his allies and says that he's lost the trail, but there are others like them out there. He wonders if Tess has spoken and they observe via a security manor that she's still unconscious. The other two call him Major and wonder why they don't have powers under a yellow sun. The major takes offense at them questioning him and tells them to kneel before Zod. They knock him unconscious. Lois returns to the train and tries to call Oliver but doesn't get an answer. She turns to find a man, John Corben, waiting for her. He notes that she's been missing for three weeks and Lois is surprised to discover she's lost a chunk of her life. Corben wonders how the train wasn't damage and notices the El symbol. He calls the Blur a vigilante and notes that the Blur has started leaving his mark as if he has something to prove. Corben kisses her, much to her surprise. A policeman arrives and orders her off and Lois, angry, assumes Corben is a police detective and stomps on his feet. He doesn't seem to feel it and smiles as she goes. Chloe returns to the watchtower to discover that Emil has used Oliver's funds to supply her with computer equipment. He admits that there are people worth fighting for just like she said. They go to work and Chloe shows Emil the Legion ring Lois left behind. and concludes she went to the future. Emil has been tracking temporal rifts and discovers two rips in the fabric of the universe. They realize Lois actually fought someone who came back from the future. On a street, Lois's attacker finds a missing person poster of Lois and incinerates it with her heat vision. Tess wakes up in her room and discovers that Zod is locked in with her. She's bruised and wonders why his soldiers beat her for information. He admits that he needed to know what she knew and admits that she's been accustomed to abuse. Zod concludes he should have tried a different approach and Tess notes he wasn't the one who spoke through the orb. She realizes Zod doesn't know either and he wants her to tell him. Tess notes that she was told he would have certain abilities and would come to save the planet, but realizes he doesn't know why he's there. She points out that his troops will soon realize he knows nothing and kill him. Tess suggests they work together and removes a belt from beneath her mattress. She tries to strangle him with it but he easily stops her. Clark arranges to meet with Chloe atop the Daily Planet. He admits that leaving everyone behind wasn't what he wanted but Chloe says it's what the rest of the world needs. Clark explains that since he's been training, his old life seems far behind. Chloe agrees, saying that he can't look back, and Clark says that he just wants to say goodbye to Lois. Chloe show him the ring and warns that someone from the future is after Lois. At an underground fight ring, Oliver is getting beaten when Lois comes in, disguised as a round number girl. She points out that he's been drunk and easy to track down. As Lois explains an assassin is after him, the killer bursts through the wall and her eyes glow. Oliver gets Lois down while Clark appears behind the woman. She admits that she attacked Lois just to bring Clark out. Clark grabs her and hauls her to the farm. She says that Clark betrayed them and he realizes that she's wearing his father's watch. It's set one day in the future and the woman says that Clark gave it to him. She tosses a piece of blue kryptonite on the ground and says that it strips both of them of their abilities because they're both from the same world. She draws a sword and says she has to defeat him to save their world. Clark fights back and she ends up cutting a chain, swinging an engine block into her. She falls on her sword and tells Clark that she's sorry before dying. Lois tends to Oliver's fight injuries and says that he can't fool her: he's a real hero. He insists that he isn't and says if she thought he was anything more, it isn't his fault. Lois says it's okay and walks away, saying she's already found her real hero. At the manor, Zod's men bring Zod and Tess in and demand to know what Tess knows. She says she hasn't met Zod before today and has no idea where their missing troops are. She tells them to talk to Zod. The soldiers explain that the last thing they remember was their blood being taken before the battle of Kandor. Zod concludes that their world was destroyed and stands up. He points out he's saved the lives of many of the soldiers there and says they should choose him as their leader and he's always been true to his word. He vows to find the answers they are looking for or dye trying. The soldiers bow before him including the assassin, Alia. Clark returns to the barn to find Chloe waiting for him. He tells her that Alia is dead but that it's not over and he only has a year to figure out how to save the world. Chloe finally asks him to take the ring and go back in time to save Jimmy. He refuses, insisting he's not a god and the last time he tried to alter history, Jonathan Kent died. Chloe insists it's the only thing she's ever asked for everything she's done for him, but Clark still refuses. She says there's nothing left of his human side and walks away. At the manor, Tess goes to her study and discovers everything has been cleared out. A security guard comes in and notes that she ordered him not to interfere. She demands the videos and asks where Zod and his men are. They realize that the video feed files have been wiped out despite the high-security software protecting the information. At the Planet, Lois tries to access her computer system and finds Corben sitting at Clark's desk. He explains that she mistook him for the cop and he's actual a field reporter who has spent the last few years in Afghanistan. Lois tells him that Clark is coming back but Corben says he heard that Clark is visiting family indefinitely. He also notes out that she's been fired but Lois insists it's a technicality. Once he leaves, Clark calls as the Blur and Lois thanks him for saving her. He admits in confidence he probably shouldn't be telling her that. Later, as Lois goes to bed, she has a dream of future buildings and a man kissing her. She sees Chloe lying on the ground dead, herself making love to Clark, hands covered in blood, and a woman coming at her with a sword. ---- Trivia *Previous appearances of blue kryptonite, such as Lara's ring and Dax-Ur's bracelet, have suggested that it must be in contact with a Kryptonian's skin before it will take away their powers. Yet the chunk Alia uses here removes both her and Clark's powers while laying on the floor, several feet away at any given time during the fight. *When John Corben meets Lois in the wreckage of the train, he asks her where she's been for three weeks. Confused, Lois picks up a tattered newspaper from the train to find out the date was Friday, September 25. However, the train crashed the previous night, so the date should have read Thursday, September 24. *When Alia is mortally wounded, Clark should have tried to get rid of the blue Kryptonite, as her returning superpowers would probably have healed her. ---- Notes *Brian Austin Green and Terence Stamp are billed as special guest stars. *With this episode, Tom Welling receives co-executive producer status. *The new season credits feature Tom Welling, Allison Mack, Erica Durance, Cassidy Freeman, new show star Callum Blue, and Justin Hartley. Footage from several season 9 episodes is included. ---- Quotes Lois: You might want to stick with your night job, detective. Graffiti's not exactly the Red-Blue Blur's style. John Corben: You're right. It never used to be, back when the guy was happy pulling off a few modest saves. But then suddenly there was no red or blue. It was just the Blur. Now he feels he needs to leave his mark all over the city to--I don't know--to prove something. Clark: Isn't it time we moved beyond these mental trials? Jor-El: Your determination is strong, Son, but just as your passion will be your greatest strength, so, too, will it be your greatest obstacle. ---- Character Appearances Category:List of Episodes